the_preppy_gryffindorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Evans (LDW)
Professor Lily Jasmine Potter '''(née '''Evans) (b. 30 January, 1960) is a Muggleborn Witch born to Muggles Sean Evans and Jasmine Fletcher. She is also the younger sister of Petunia Evans, twin sister to Azalea Evans, and older sister to Thomas Evans. She learned that she was a witch as a child, after Severus Snape (a wizard boy who lived nearby) recognized her as such and told her of the existence of magic. Lily attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House and was a member of the Slug Club. In her seventh year Lily was made Head Girl and began dating James Potter. After Hogwarts, Lily married James and they had 5 children: Alstromeria Lily and Rosemary Petunia in 1978, Harry James in 1980, Iris Minerva in 1982, and Anthony Sean in 1985. Remus Lupin and Dorcas Meadowes were named godparents of Alstromeria and Rosemary, Sirius Black and Allesandra Lupin were named godparents of Harry, Severus Snape and Azalea Evans were named godparents of Iris, and Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett were named godparents of Anthony. Lily and James, along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew joined the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. Lily and James defied Lord Voldemort himself three times during the war. However, Lily and James were forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Lord Voldemort and their infant son. She and James were betrayed by Pettigrew. Instead of killing them, Voldemort full body binded James and when he went to kill Harry, Lily's love protect not just Harry, but Lily as well. After the Second Wizarding War ended Lily had 13 grand children from 3 of her children: Destiny Parkinson. Harrison Parkinson, Ava Parkinson, Hyacinthus Parkinson, Primrose Parkinson, Lupine Parkinson, Isabella Spinnet, Fiona Spinnet, Jonathan Spinnet, Jasmine Belby, Edward Belby, Phillip Belby, James Sirius Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Ruby Potter, Cedric Potter, Minerva Potter, and Samuel Potter. Biography Early Life (1960 - 1971) Lily was born to Mr and Mrs Evans, two Muggles of the Evans family, on 30 January, 1960. She had an older sister named Petunia, and the family lived in Cokeworth, England. At the age of nine, Lily became friends with Severus Snape, who lived down in Spinner's End, which was within walking distance of the Evans' house. However, they were apparently better off, since Petunia sneered at Snape for coming from that poverty-stricken neighbourhood. Severus was the first person to tell Lily that she was a witch, and he went on to teach Lily a great deal about the wizarding world while the two eagerly awaited the time when they could attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. Lily bought her wand from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley at the age of eleven. The wand was 10¼ inches, willow, "swishy", and according to Garrick Ollivander, good for charm work. Hogwarts Years (1971 - 1978) First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year First Wizarding War (1978 - 1981) Marriage and the Order Sometime after graduating from Hogwarts in 1978, Lily and James married, the wedding took place sometime between the summer of 1978 and the autumn of 1979, with Sirius Black serving as James' best man. Living off James' family fortune, the Potters became full-time members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, along with their friends Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. During the war, they defied Voldemort on at least three occasions, the first being when they refused to join his cause when he tried to recruit them. Life in Hiding Physical Description Lily was a beautiful woman. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Apparently, her bright green eyes were extremely distinctive, because every person who knew Lily would always see them in Harry. Personality and Traits Lily was known for being a vivacious, talented, and popular student. She became Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. She was also an all-time favourite of her Potions Master Horace Slughorn. Slughorn noted that she was witty and charming, as well as having a knack for potions. Remus Lupin once described her as an uncommonly kind person with a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. Lily was also a woman of sound moral principles, and would stand by them no matter what it cost her: though her actions were ineffective. On at least one occasion she called out James Potter and Sirius Black for their bullying of her friend, Severus Snape. When she realized — through an insult that Snape gave her in a moment of angry humiliation — Snape's devotion to Voldemort's genocidal cause (of which she was a target of at the time) as well as his increasingly deep fascination with the Dark Arts, caused her to refuse his apology for the insult, and ended her friendship with him permanently.Though she had a sharp tongue and had no problems in standing up to others when she was in a temper, Lily was still the type of person who would give others a second chance when they had proven themselves worthy of it. The most notable instance of this quality would be how she finally agreed to date James after he had matured out of his bullying ways, despite the fact that she did not have a good opinion of him during their early school years.Lily's and her husband's most celebrated virtues were their courage and capacity for self-sacrifice: defying Voldemort three times as members of the Order of the Phoenix, and even dying to protect their son. It was also noted that Lily was very much like her son, Harry. Lily's strength is commented on by her grandson, Albus, in that she would understand her fate and the fact that she would never see her son grow up. as well. Magical Abilities and Skills Since even Lord Voldemort was willing to overlook her Muggle-born status and ask her to join him, it can be deduced that Lily was a very powerful witch. She was able to conjure a corporeal doe Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability) and it was also noted that Lily had a particular talent in Potions. * Love: Lily displayed a tremendous amount of love throughout her life. She lovingly sacrificed herself for her only son when she was twenty-one years old. It was this sacrifice that enabled Harry to survive the Killing Curse and protected him for sixteen years after her death. * Potions: Lily was an excellent potioneer, possessing a "instinctual understanding" of the subject. * Charms: Lily's wand was said to have been good for charms work. This implies that she must have been proficient in this area of magic. Lily was able to make "singing teapots" and could also effectively conjure a corporeal doe Patronus, a very advanced piece of magic. * Dueling: Lily (along with her husband) was able to defy and escape Lord Voldemort three times, which showcases her talent in martial magic. * Transfiguration: Lily was revealed to have been skilled in Transfiguration. When home from Hogwarts she "turned teacups into rats" ''and was able to transfigure a lily petal into a fish. * '''Control of underage magic': Before attending Hogwarts, Lily was revealed to have already had a level of control over her magic, which was a rare skill. She was able to slow her descent through the air after jumping off a swing, and to control the petals of a flower. Possessions * Wand: Lily's wand was 10¼" long, made of willow, and had an unknown core. The wand was described as "swishy" and "nice for Charms work" by Garrick Ollivander. * Potters' Cottage: Lily owned this cottage in Godric's Hollow along with her husband James during the final weeks of the First Wizarding War. * Cat: This was a pet of the Potter family. Relationships Family Evans Family Lily had a close relationship with her mother and father. They were very proud to learn that Lily was a witch. She had a happy home life. Lily initially had a close relationship with her older sister, Petunia James Potter Lily's relationship with James Potter was initially a volatile one. They first met on the Hogwarts Express just before the start of their first year at Hogwarts, at which time Lily was angered by James' and Sirius Black's mockery of her best friend, Severus Snape. Although James was a talented Quidditch player, well-liked by most, Lily considered him an arrogant bully and treated him with contempt. This was likely motivated partly by James' hostile relationship with Snape. By his fifth year, James started to have romantic feelings for Lily, and would show off to try to impress her, without success. It is not known whether he asked her out more than once. It seems that, by that time, James had "deflated his head a bit" and "stopped hexing people for the fun of it" she eventually began going out with him, fell in love and married James. The two joined the Order of the Phoenix after graduating, in addition to getting married and having a 5 children, Alstromeria Lily, Rosemary Petunia, Harry James, Iris Minerva, and Anthony Sean Potter. Her Patronus took the shape of a doe, while her husband's was a stag. Harry Potter Severus Snape Severus Snape lived near the Evans family when he was a child, and soon began spying on Lily after he noticed that she was a witch. The two became friends when he started telling her about the wizarding world, and were best friends until their fifth year at Hogwarts, despite being sorted into different houses. Lily became increasingly dismayed by Snape's friendships with people such as Avery and Mulciber, who disdained Muggle-borns and who practised the Dark Arts. There is no evidence to suggest that Lily reciprocated the romantic feelings felt by Snape, but she was best friends with him. However, when Snape called Lily a "filthy Mudblood" in a fit of anger and humiliation, it was the last straw for Lily. When she later asked him if he still intended to become a Death Eater and he did not deny it, she severed all ties with him. Marauders Lily met Sirius Black on the Hogwarts Express at the same time she met James. She disliked them both, as they quickly began teasing Severus Snape, Lily's best friend at the time (though it was Snape who had initiated the argument by mocking the other boys' preference of House). When Lily and Sirius were both sorted into Gryffindor House Lily remembered him from the train, and turned her back on him when he made room for her at the Gryffindor table. However, during their later school years they might have become good friends, and Lily eventually married Sirius's best friend, James Potter. Sirius, Lily, and the Marauders became members of the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War and fought in several battles against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. When Dumbledore casted a Fidelius Charm to hide James, Lily, and Harry from Voldemort, they originally wanted to make Sirius their Secret Keeper. They knew Sirius to be completely and utterly trustworthy, and Lily sent him at least one letter and a photograph of her family during her time in hiding. However, Sirius had proposed that Peter Pettigrew be made Secret Keeper instead, thinking that Voldemort would not expect a "weak, talentless thing" like Peter to be given a such crucial role. This turned out to be a fatal mistake, as Peter had turned traitor and become a spy for the Death Eaters. Barely a week after the Fidelius Charm was performed, Peter betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, leading to them being tragically murdered. Sirius was deeply devastated; he attacked Peter and attempted to kill him. Sirius was also godfather to Lily's son, Harry Potter, and they shared an intimate relationship; Harry regarded Sirius as a mixture of friend and older brother, and Sirius viewed Harry as an exceptionally brave and matured adult with rights to knowing difficult truths, fully capable of shouldering burdens that many wizards much older and wiser than he could not. Lily's relationship with Remus Lupin is not known. In the movies, Lily and Remus are portrayed as friends, though there is no info related to their relationship in the books. When Snape insisted there was something strange about Remus, Lily answered that she didn't care about what the Marauders did; most likely, she had also realised that Remus was a werewolf, but didn't care. After graduating from Hogwarts, Remus helped James and Lily hide, and would have willingly died for his friends rather than betray them to save his own skin. When James and Lily died, Remus was devastated, and initially believed, along the rest of the wizarding world, that Sirius had been a traitor. Later on, Remus grew close to Lily's son, Harry Potter. He taught Harry the Patronus Charm, and protected him throughout the Second Wizarding War, while Harry ended up becoming godfather to Remus's son Teddy. Despite Peter Pettigrew's cowardly nature, Lily became more friendly with him as she warmed to James, even affectionately referring to Peter as "Wormy," from his nickname "Wormtail." When James and Lily went into hiding from Lord Voldemort, Lily and James trusted Peter enough to make him their Secret Keeper, though only at Sirius' suggestion to use someone less obvious than himself for the role. By then, however, Peter had already become a spy for Voldemort, and he betrayed his dearest friends out of fear for his own life; one time Peter saw Lily and James while they were in hiding, Lily noted that he "seemed down." Horace Slughorn During her time at Hogwarts, Lily demonstrated extraordinary talent in potions, becoming one of Potions Master Horace Slughorn's "all-time favourites" and a member of his Slug Club. Slughorn considered her to be one of the brightest students he had ever taught, while being known to also teach students like Tom Riddle, and knew her to be a vivacious, charming, talented, if sometimes cheeky girl; he even stated, "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her...very brave...very funny...", though he was surprised by her Muggle lineage. Lily also gave Slughorn a present, probably as a token of her respect and love for him as her teacher: a bowl of water, on which a petal from a lily floated, and as the petal sank, it transformed into a fish, just before it reached the bottom. He described it as "beautiful magic, wondrous to behold", and named the fish Francis. Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore was Lily's Headmaster when she was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Dumbledore invited Lily to attend Hogwarts, her sister, Petunia, became jealous, and sent a letter to Dumbledore requesting to be enrolled in Hogwarts as well. Dumbledore answered Petunia that she could not, though in a way Lily found to be "very kind". During Lily's years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore became very fond of her, seeing her as a talented witch with a pure, kind heart, and eventually appointing her Head Girl. After Lily and her friends graduated from Hogwarts, they became members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation Dumbledore founded and led. When James and Lily became targets of Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore offered to be their Secret Keeper in an attempt to protect them, but the role went to Peter Pettigrew instead, at Sirius' suggestion. Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall appeared to have a close relationship with Lily during the First Wizarding War. McGonagall was the Transfiguration Professor and also the Head of Gryffindor House while Lily attended Hogwarts. Lily's relationship with McGonagall is not known. After Lily left Hogwarts, both she and McGonagall became members of the first Order of the Phoenix and fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Order of the Phoenix During the First Wizarding War, Lily was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and would have fought alongside many of its members during the First Wizarding War. She appeared to be friendly with some members, such as Rubeus Hagrid, Elphias Doge, and Marlene McKinnon, as she appeared to be very upset when she learned about the McKinnons' death, crying all night. Etymology Lily is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Lily is: Lily''' flower. Pure. The flower '''lily is a symbol of innocence; purity and beauty. Jasmine ''means Gift from God, God's gift, From the name of the flower, jasmine. ''Evans is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Evans is: Son of Evan. Evan is the Welsh form of the Hebrew John, meaning God has been gracious, or God has shown favor. Potter means'' ''occupational name for a maker of drinking and storage vessels, from an agent derivative of Middle English, Middle Low German pot. In the Middle Ages the term covered workers in metal as well as earthenware and clay. Trivia * She is portrayed by Danielle Boker